Toujours rancoeur !
by zarti2605
Summary: Hermione Granger, enseignante à Poudlard depuis la fin de la guerre, ne s'attendait sûrement pas à y croiser son pire ennemi depuis toujours : drago malfoy !


Toujours rancœur, toujours

**Les années ont passé, la rancœur est restée!**

Prologue

Hermione était assise à son bureau lorsqu 'un hiboux arriva. Elle récupéra la lettre qui venait de Poudlard, de Dumbledore. ( je rappelle que dans fic dumbledore est toujours vivant e voldemort a été tué)

« Chère Miss Granger,

Nous vous attendons avec plaisir le 7 septembre, jour de la rentrée à Poudlard.

Je suis ravi de vous compter de nouveau parmi nos professeurs cette année.

J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées et que vous vous portez bien. »

Amicalement

Dumbledore

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que Hermione enseignait l'histoire de la magie ainsi que la métamorphose à Poudlard.Elle était devenu une très belle jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, grande, brune et élancée.

Elle était très contente que la rentrée approche car elle adorait son travail et qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu, car Harry et Ron étant aurors, elle ne les voyaients pas souvent.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Hermione : Entrez !

? : Salut

Hermione : Salut Ginny ! Que se passe-t-il, tu m'as l'air bien joyeux !

Ginny aussi était devenue une tres belle jeune femme.

Ginny : Je viens d'apprendre une excellente nouvelle !!

Hemione : Vas-y raconte !

Ginny : Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne, pour l'instant c'est un secret, même Harry n'est pas au courant !

Hermione : Je te le promets ! ( soudain soucieuse) mais ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

Ginny : Non, pas du tout. Je … je viens d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte !

Hermione : Ginny ! Mais c'est merveilleux !

Elle se leva pour prendre son amie dans ses bras.

Ginny : Oui mais je suis un peu stressée, je ne sais pas comment va réagir Harry, nous n'avons jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants !

Hermione : Je suis sure qu'il sera très content !

? : Qui va être tres content ?

Ginny/Hermione : Harry !

Ce dernier venait d'apparaître au milieu du salon. Ginny se leva rapidement pour aller lui dire bonjour. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et fougueusement.

Hermione : Hum … hum !!

Harry : Excuse nous, mais Ginny m'a beaucoup manqué.

Sur ce il lâcha sa femme pour aller saluer Hermione.

Harry : Alors de quoi parliez vous avant que je n'arrive ?

Hermione vit Ginny palir et sentit qu'elle était de trop.

Hermione : Je vais vous laisser !

Harry hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait remarqué que Ginny avait pali.

Harry(inquiet) : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Ginny : J'ai quelque chose à te dire, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assoies !

Harry : Pourquoi ? non ! Que se passe-t-il, tu m'inquiètes ?

Ginny : Je viens de renter de Ste Mangouste, j'y ai vu un médicomage et j'ai appris que …

Harry : Que quoi ?

Ginny : Que … j'étais … enceinte !

Harry s'assit sous le choc de la nouvelle et la paleur de Ginny

redoubla.

Ginny : Je sais que nous n'avons jamais parlé d'enfant mais …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, Harry s'était relevé comme s'il venait enfin d'assimiler la nouvelle.

Il se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Harry : C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !

Ginny ( toute petite voix) : Ah bon ?

Harry : Oui, pourquoi, ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Ginny : (plus détendue) si, bien sur, mais j'avais peur que tu ne le prennes autrement

Harry ( sérieux) : tu avais peur que je prenne mal la nouvelle ?

Ginny ( honteuse) : oui …

Harry : Mais pourquoi, je t'aime, nous sommes mariés depuis 3 ans, tu es la femme de ma vie, comment aurais je pu mal prendre une aussi bonne nouvelle ?

Ginny : je ne sais pas .

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et rejoignirent Hermione dans la cuisine.

Hermione : je t'avais dit que ça se passerait bien !

Ginny ( tenant harry par la main) : tu avais raison !

Harry : Quand pars-tu pour Poudlard ?

Hermione : Demain matin !

Harry : on t'accompagne à la gare si tu veux ?

Hermione : avec plaisir !

C'est à ce moment là que Ron fit son apparition.

Ron : Salut tout le monde !

Hermione ( un peu génée) : salut !

Leurs rapports étaient plus que tendues depuis qu'ils avaient rompu après un an de vie commune, Ron avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était d'un commun accord qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

Tout ce petit monde se mit à table et Ginny anonça la nouvelle à son frère qui faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille, ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée !

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur !

Poudlard

Le lendemain.

Dans le train pour Poudlard.

Hermione se trouvait dans le compartiment réservé aux professeurs en compagnie de Neuville qui était devenu professeur de botanique. C'était les deux seuls profs cette année à ne pas arriver avant la rentrée !

Neuville : tu es au courant qu'il y a un nouveau professeur de Defense contre les forces du mal ?

Hermione : non, encore un ! Décidément, personne ne réussira à rester plus d'un an à ce poste ! ( pensant ) j'espère qu'il sera beau et intelligent celui-là !

Il est vrai que depuis sa rupture avec Ron la vie sentimentale d'Hermione était un véritable désastre !

Hermione fut ravie de retrouver son appartement de fonction qui se situait dans la tour des Gryffondors puisqu'elle était la directrice de cette maison, MacGonagall ayant pris sa retraite bien méritée, en fait des anciens professeurs il ne restait que Dumbledore qui avait tenu à conserver son poste de directeur et Hagrid ( tres peu présent danc ma fic, desolée ! ).

Elle decida, avant de ne se rendre au banquet, de faire un tour dans sa salle de classe pour voir si tout était prêt pour le lendemain .

Mais au détour d'un couloir, elle fit tomber ses livres et en les ramassant, se coigna dans quelqu'un.

Hermione : Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu !

?: ce n'est rien !

hermione (levant la tête) : Malfoy ?? (tres froidement) Que fais-tu ici ?

Drago ( sur le même ton) : Mais la même chose que toi Granger !!

Hermione : Ne me dis pas que tu travailles ici ?

Drago : eh bien si Granger, je suis le nouveau prof de Defense contre les forces du mal !

Hermione : tu mens, je ne te crois pas, c'est encore un de tes tours tordus pour t'infiltrer dans Poudlard !

Drago : pense ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche !

Puis il repartit.

Hermione, furieuse partit en trombes dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Dumbledore : Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss Granger ,

Hermione : Monsieur, je viens de croiser Malfoy qui m'a dit qu'il était prof ici mais je suis sure qu'il ment !

Dumbledore : Pas du tout Miss Granger, c'est moi-même qui l'ai recruté !

Hermione : Mais enfin professeur, avec tout le repsect que je vous dois, comment avez-vous pu engager ce … ce … cette vermine après tout ce qu'il a fait !

Dumbledore : les gens changent miss Granger

Hermione : les gens peut-être amis pas lui ! il n'a pas de cœur, pas d'ame !

Dumbledore : Miss granger, cela suffit, monsieur malfoy passera l'année à enseigner et je compte sur vous pour faire de votre mieux pour qu'il s'intègre ! je peux compter sur vous ?

Hermione ( peu convaincue) : oui

Hermione (pensant et sortant du bureau pour rejoindre la grande salle où le banquet allait débuter) non mais comment dumbledore, un si grand sorcier peut il se laisser abuser par Malfoy, comment peut il faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a reçu la marque et qui était partisan de Voldemort !

Elle dut sortir de ses pensées car elle venait d'arriver à la grande salle ou un énorme vacarme résonnait, elle était le premier professeur à arriver.

Elle prit sa baguette pour amplifier sa voix et déclara :

« Un peu de silence je vous pris ! »

Aussitôt tous les élèves, qui ne l'avaient pas vu, se tournèrent vers elle et se turent.

Hermione : merci !

Les autres professeurs arrivèrent et le professeur Dumbledore commença son discours :

« Chers élèves, nous avons le plaisir de compter parmi nos professeurs miss Hermione Granger, directrice de Gryffondor, le professeur Neuville Londubat, Hagrid notre fidèle garde chasse, madsame Bibine ainsi que Luna Lovegood. Mais cette année nous accueillons également un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur Drago Malfoy qui sera également le directeur de la maison Serpentard … »

Hermione (pensant) : c'est pas vrai, en plus il est directeur de sa maison préférée, il manquait plus que ça !

Le banquet commença et tous les élèves, surtout les nouveaux furent émerveillés devant le festin digne des plus grands rois qui s'offrait à eux !

Puis sur les coups de minuit, le professeur Dumbledore déclara qu'il était temps que les élèves aillent se coucher.

Il pria donc les directeurs de maison d'emmener leurs élèves respectifs dans leurs dortoirs.

Hermione se leva, Drago en fit autant et ils se toisèrent froidement durant quelques secondes.

Puis chacun d'eux partit avec son groupe d'élèves, puis dans leur appartement !

Drago/Hermione ( pensant) : l'année ne va pas être de tout repos !

Une semaine s'écoula, une semaine durant laquelle Hermione évita le plus possible Drago pour éviter de s'énerver et par peur de s'emporter !

Un soir, alors que les professeurs faisaient leur ronde :

Drago : Ah Granger, on dirait que tu m'évites, aurais-tu peur de moi ?

Hermione : moi, peur de toi, non mais tu prends vraiment tes désirs pour la réalité !

Hemione se retourna pour partir mais il la retint par le bras.

Celle-ci se dégagea vivement .

Drago : Tiens Granger tu as oublié ça le jour de notre rencontre ( à Poudlard, vous savez quand ils se sont rentrés dedans !)

Hermione ne répondit pas et de contenta de lui arracher la papier des mains et retourna dans ses appartements.

Hermione ( pensant) : Toujours aussi odieux !

Drago : ( pensant) toujours aussi têtue !

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent durant les quelles Hermione et Drago, tout deux débordés ne s'adressèrent pas la parole pour le grand bonheur de Hermione !

Un après midi dans les couloirs, deux serpentards de quatrième année étaient en riant d'insulter un pauvre gryffondor de première année.

Serpentard : espèce de minus, tu te crois courageux parce que tu es à Gryffondor ?

Serpentard 2 : pffff tu fais pitié !

Le petit Gryffondor piqué au vif sortit sa baguette pour se défendre, Serpentard : espèce de sale sang de bourbe !

Le Gryffondor était prêt à jeter un sort, lorsque Malfoy, ayant suivi la scène intervint.

Drago : eh vous deux, vous allez arrêter ca tout de suite, est ce que c'est clair ?

Les deux serpentard, un peu pris de peur, car malfoy en imposait physiquement hochèrent la tête.

Drago : Et toi, ( parlant au Gryffondor), qu'allais-tu faire ? leur jeter un sort, tu sais que c'est interdit !

(se tournant vers les 2 serpentard qui n'avaient pas bougé) je vous enleve 20 points chacun et que je ne vous reprenne pas à insulter et à maltraiter un plus jeune que vous, filez !

Les 2 serpentard ne se firent pas prier et partirent en courant.

Drago : je t'enlève 10 points pour avoir voulu leur jeter un sort, maintenant file !

Une fois l'incident clos, Drago retourna en cours.

Le soir venu alors que Drago était assis dans son canapé, un verre de vin la main, il repensa à l'incident ce l'apres midi.

Drago(pensant)( un eu honteux et repentant) c'est exactement le genre de choses que je faisais subir à Granger, mais je ne me suis pas souvent fait prendre !

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione déboula comme un furie dans l'appartement de Drago, elle avais vraiment l'air très en colère !

Drago : Non mais Granger, ça va pas la tête, tu pourrais frapper !

Hermione : ca suffit ! pourquoi avoir enlevé de points à un élève pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas faite !

Drago : écoute Granger, je suis prof aussi bien que toi, j'ai ce que je croyais être juste !

Hermione( ironique et en colère) Nous n'avons pas la même conception de la justice dans ce cas !

Drago : il avait l'intention de jeter un sort à ces deux élèves et c'est interdit au cas ou tu ne le savais pas !

Hermione : depuis quand respectes tu les reglement, ah je vois c'est parce qu'il était à Gryffondor que tu lui as enlevé des points, ça aurait été l'inverse, deux gryffondors contre un serpentard, et si ce dernier avait jeté un sort aux deux autres, tu ne lui aurais pas retiré de points !

Drago : Tu dis n'importe quoi ma pauvre Granger, je ne fais qu'appliquer le règlement !

Hermione : c'est ça !

Et, sachant que la discussion ne mènerait nulle part, elle partit en caquant la porte aussi fort qu'elle le put.

A travers le petit Gryffondor, Hermione revivait ces années à Poudlard, ces années où Drago se moquait d'elle et l'insultait comme les deux serpentards. Elle l'avait très mal vécue et ces souvenirs lui étaient très douloureux !

Drago dormit mal cette nuit là, il repensait à ce que Granger lui avait dit .

Drago(pensant) : si ca avait été un serpentard à la place du gryffondor, lui aurais-je enlevé des points, non surement pas, mais tant pis, je ne peux avouer à cette miss je sais tout qu'elle a raison, je ne peux pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds et me laisser dicter ma conduite !

Hermione était très en colère contre Drago depuis cette histoire ( ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude) !

Ce fut bientôt le bal de noël et Hermione y allait avec Neuville qui l'avait gentiment invitée.

Drago, lui n'avait pas de cavalière.

Hermione arriva donc au bras de Neuville, elle était magnifique, encore plus que d'ordinaire, elle portait une robe bleu marine en soie, assez décollétée, des escarpins de la même couleur et portait un magnique collier en diamants autour du cou, bref, elle était sublime, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Drago .

Drago ( fixant hemione et pensant) : il faut quand même avouer qu'elle est canon !

Hermione passa un très bonne soirée, Neuville étant un excellent danseur, elle ne remonta dans son appartement que tard dans la nuit !

Drago dormit très bien cette nuit là, il rêva d'hermione dansant dans sa sublime robe !

Découverte et changement !

Un soir, alors qu'elle remontait dans son appartement, Hermione eut l'idée d'aller prendre un bain dans l'immense salle de bain des prefets.

Elle s'y rendit donc avec sa serviette de bain et entra dans une eau pleine de bulles et délicieusement tiède !

Ce dont elle en se doutait pas c'est qu'une autre personne dans le château avait eu la même idée et se dirigeait en ce moment même vers la salle de bain : Drago !

Drago ne frappa pas , pensant être seul.

Hermione avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et était vite sortie du bain pour se couvrir de la serviette, bien maigre couverture, la serviette ne lui arrivait qu'aux cuisses et laissait entrevoir ses longues jambes fines !

Hermione : Qui est là ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

C'est à ce moment la que drago la vit, dans cette tenue « légère ».

Drago ( gêné) : Granger !! euh ! désolé ( se retourant pour ne pas la voir) je ne savsai pazs que tu étais là !

Hermione était devenue rouge cramoisie, non seulement quelqu'un l'avait vu dans cette tenue mais en plus c'était son pire ennemi !

Drago : (sortant) je vais te laisser !

Hermione s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et fila dans son appartement.

Hermione se sentait honteuse que son pire ennemi ait pu la voir si legèrement vétue.

De son côté, Drago se sentait affreusement gêné et en même temps fasciné par la silhouette qu'il avait découverte : hermione était vraiment tres belle et ses longues jambes étaient divines et … stop Drago, c'est de Granger dont tu parles là !

Il était un peu déboussolé mais il pensait vraiment qu'il devait s'excuser.

Il décida donc d'acheter un bouquet de fleurs et de faire un petit mot à Hermione.

Lorsque, le lendemain, Hermione sortit de son appartement, elle découvrit, à ses pieds un magnifique bouquet de roses jaunes accompagnées d'une carte.

Elle prit le bouquet, le posa sur une table et lu la carte :

_Granger,_

_Je suis désolé pour hier soir, je ne savais pas que tu te trouvais là._

_Drago Malfoy_

Hermione n'en revenait pas, Malfoy venait de s'excuser, ça c'était une première !

Suite à ce mot, bien que tres court, hermione se posa des questions : se pouvait il que dumbledore ait raison et que drago ait changé ?

Hermione (pensant) : bien sur que non, c'est juste une ruse !

Drago ne savait pas si hermione avait reçu son mot et son bouquet, peut-être avait elle tout jeté ??

Drago ( pensant) : pourquoi je m'inquiète autant, après tout, je me suis excusé, si elle refuse mes excuses ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago se trouvait à la bibliothèque, en train d'étudier et de chercher des choses pour ses prochains cours.

Hermione, qui devaient faire des recherches personnelles, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Il était tres tard, aux environs de minuit, aucun élève ne se trouvait dans les couloirs ni meme dans les salles à cette heure-ci.

Hermione entra et aperçut Drago, elle se décida quand meme à entrer, il n'allait tout de meme lui dicter sa conduite ?

Hermione s'assit à une table assez éloignée de celle de son ennemi, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer !

Elle fit ses recherches, parcouru des parchemins.

Vers deux heures du matin, Drago se leva pour partir, il était arrivé à l'entrée de la bibliothèque lorsqu'Hermione lui dit :

Hermione : j'ai bien eu ton mot et le bouquet, excuses acceptées !

Drago se retourna et fit un léger sourire, ce qu'hermione remarqua.

Ce sourire troubla Hermione, car il lui avait bien semblé que c'était un sourire de soulagement !

Hermione bien que surprise de l'attitude de Drago n'oubliait pas que c'était son ennemi et qu'il avait reçu la marque et avait été partisan de Vous Savez Qui .

Pré au Lard

Le mois de Décembre approchait à grands pas et les cinquièmes années étaient donc autorisées à une sortie à Pré au Lard accompagnées de professeurs, comme vous vous en doutez cette première sortie, les serpentards et les gryffondors étaient ensemble, donc Drago et Hermione devaient les accompagner.

Lorsque tout le groupe fut prêt, ils partirent

, Drago et Hermione marchant silencieusement côte à côte.

Du haut de sa tour, derrière sa fenêtre, le professeur Dumbledore observait la scène, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

Une fois tous les élèves arrivés à destination, les professeurs Granger et Malfoy leur donnerent l'heure et le point de rendez vous pour le retour.

Nos deux ennemis se retrouvèrent donc seuls au milieu de la rue enneigée.

Sans un mot, Drago se dirigea vers le Chaudron baveur afin d'y déguster une bière au beurre.

Herione quant à ele ne bougea pas.

Drago : Granger, viens ! Tu vas congeler dehors !

Hermione le regarda, se résigna et le suivit à l'intérieur.

Ils s'assirent ensemble à une table un peu excentrée, la seule qui restait de libre.

Ils commandèrent 2 bières au beurre.

Un lourd silence regnait à la table.

Hermione, qui avait beaucoup de questions en tête brisa ce silence .

Hermione : Alors, comment t'y es tu pris pour convaincre Dumbledore de te prendre comme professeur ?

Drago, surpris, qu'hermione daigne lui adresser la parole lui répondit d'un ton neutre.

Drago : c'est lui qui est venu me chercher !

Hermione (surprise) : quoi ? je ne te crois pas !

Drago : c'est pourtant la vérité, il est arrivé dans mon manoir, un matin du mois de juin et il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et il m'a proposé le poste, je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir, que je ne pensais pas être le mieux placé pour occuper ce poste, il a répondu que si, au contraire. J'ai pris mon temps pour y réfléchir et puis j'ai finalement accepté !

Il avait répondu avec la plus grande sincérité et pour une fois, sans paraître imbu de sa personne.

Soudain un élève apparut à leur table, c'était un gryffondor.

Elève : madame, j'étais avec Camille mais elle a décidé de se rendre dans la cabane hurlante et a disparu !

Hermione : je viens tout de suite !

Drago : tu veux que je vienne ?

Hermione ( tres surprise) : non, merci mais c'est une gryffondor, c'est à moi de m'en occuper !

Sur ce, elle partit en direction de la fameuse cabane hurlante, qu'elle avait visité ( contre son gré) lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard.

Elle pénétra donc dans la cabane, vétuste et abandonnée depuis fort longtemps.

Hermione : Camille ? tu es là ?

Camille : oui madame, je suis coincée au deuxième étage !

Hermione se depecha de monter l'escalier enfin ce qu'il en restait car ils étaient pourris et tombaient en lambeaux.

Elle arriva enfin au second étage et trouva Camille coincée derrière une armoire. Elle la sortit de là.

Hermione : Va rejoindre les autres, je vais faire un tour dans cette cabane voir s'il n'y a personne d'autre coincé.

Camille : merci madame d'etre venue me chercher .

Hermione : De rien, c'est normal !

L'élève repartit donc en direction du point de rendez vous, car, en effet, les eleves devaient rentrer dans moins d'une demi heure.

Drago était toujours attablé au Chaudron baveur.

Hermione avait fait le tour du second étage ainsi que celui du premier, il n'y avait personne, aucun élève.

Elle redescendait l'escalier, lorsque, tout d'un coup, la marche céda, les marches suivantes s'écroulèrent également et Hermione fit une chute de plusieurs mètres avant de tomber sur le sol, tout son poids se réceptionnant sur sa cheville droite, elle cria, car la douleur était atroce !

Elle atterit sur le sol, un peu sonnée, sa baguette était très loin d'elle, elle ne pouvait l'atteindre et dons ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide.

Elle essaya de se lever, mais c'était peine perdue, elle ne pouvait plus poser sa cheville à terre, elle ne pouvait plus marcher, elle se retrouvait donc seule, au milieu de la cabane hurlante, sans pouvoir prévenir personne.

Sa cheville enflait et elle avait de plus en plus mal.

L'heure du retour a Poudlard était arrivée, et tous les elves, les bras chargées de paquets étaient au lieu de rendez-vous.

Drago sortit du café et fit l'appel des serpentards, il s'étonna de ne pas voir son homologue féminin, elle qui d'habitude était tojours en vance !

Il se décida à attendre quelques minutes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione n'étaiuts toujours pas là, ce qui l'inquiéta.

Drago ( pensant) : mais enfin où est elle ? elle n'est jamais en retard d'habitude, c'est meme plutot le contraire ! c'est pas normal !

Drago : parmi les gryffondors, quelqu'un saurait-il où est passé le professeur Granger ?

Camille s'apparocha du jeune et lui dit :

Camille : elle est venue me chercher à la cabane hurlante, j' étais coincée dedans, puis elle m'a dit de retourner avec les autres et qu'elle devait vérifier que personne d'autre n'était resté dans la cabane, peut etre y est- elle encore ?

Drago : merci

Il entra au cChaudro baveur afin de parler à la patronne et de lui demander de surveiller des elèves le temps qu'il trouve sa collègue.

Drago ( aux eleves) : vous restez tous ici bien groupés, pas de betises sinon vous aurez à faire à moi.

Quelques serpentards ricanèrent, ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago, qui, d'un coup de baguette leur remit leurs bonnets correctement, ce qui eu le don de les faire taire !

Puis il se mit en route pour la cabane hurlante.

Il n'y avait jamais mis les, pieds, il était trop froussard étant jeune, mais il avait changé suite à la guerre contre Voldemort et puis il fallait bien qu'il aille chercher Granger pensa-t-il.

Il respira un grand coup et puis entra baguette à la main.

Dargo : Granger ? Tu es là ?

Il entendit bouger un peu plus loin devant lui et distingua une silhouete, c'était elle §

Il se précipita vers elle.

Drago : Granger, est ce que ça va ?

Hermione ( à peine consciente) : J'ai mal ….

Drago : est ce que tu peux marcher ?

Hermione : Non…..

Drago : IL faut retourner à Poudlard, je vais te porter !

Hermione : non….

Elle essaya de se lever mais la douleur était telle qu'elle s'évanouit. Elle fut rattraper de justesse pas Drago qui la prit dans ses bras et la porta.

Drago (pensant) : elle est vraiment legère ! …. Arrete de délirer mon vieux et dépeche toi avant qu'elle n'aille plus mal encore !

Drago arriva pres des eleves qui pousserent des petits cris lorsqu'ils virent leur professeur dans les bras du directeur de serpentard.

Elève : qu'est ce qu'elle a ? c'est grave ?

Drafo : je n'en sais rien, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, en rang par deux et on se dépeche de rentrer !

Il salua la patronne et ils furent de retour au château en moins de dix minutes, Drago envoya les eleves dans leurs dortoires et se précipita à l'infirmerie.

Il déposa délicatement Hermione sur un lir et la laissa aux soins de l'infirmière.

Drago ( sortant)(pensant) : j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave !

5) la bibliothèque

Il s'averra qu'hermione s'était cassée la cheville.

Elle resta deux jours à 'infirmerie puis fut autoriser à retourner dans ses appartements le temps de sa convalescence.

Un soir, alors qu'elle était sur son canapé, la cheville sur-élévée, on frappa à la porte.

Toc toc toc.

Hermione : entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur … Drago Malfoy !

Avant qu'hermione ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il se lance.

Drago : alors Granger, comment vas-tu ?

Hermione ne s'y attendait pas du tout !

Hermione : euh… ça peut aller, amis je suis fatiguée !

Drago : dans ce ces je vais y aller, j'étais juste venu prendre des nouvelles.

Hermione : attends, merci d'être venu me chercher !

Drafo : de rien, c'est normal entres collegues ! repose toi !

Et il sortit.

Hermione n'en revenait, elle assistait à un changement d'attitude radical de la part de Malfoy.

Quelques jour plus tard, Hermione fut autorisée à se déplacer en bequilles, ce qui lui permit de reprendre ses cours et ses recherches à la bibliothèque.

Comme tous les jeudis soirs, hermione se dirigeait, parchemins sous le bras, à la bibliothèque.

Elle commença à ouvrir la porte mais, ayant du mal à cause de ses béquilles ne put la pousser en entier.

Drago qui se trouvait à la bibliothèque lui aussi lui dit.

Drago : attends, je vais te tenir la porte, voilà

Hermione ( touchée par le gest) : merci

Tous deux retournèrent à leurs taches respectives.

Hermione farfouillait les étagères et voulut attraper un livre en hauteur, elle se hissa donc sur la pointe de son pied valide en prenant appui sur une béquille.

Mais elle ne reussit pas à attraper le gros volume, perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol.

Hermione : Aie !

Drago, qui avait entendu le bruit de chute et le petit cri de Hermione se leva d'un bond pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

Il la trouva au sol.

Il l'aida à se relever et à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

Hermione : merci beaucoup !

Drago : tu essayais d'attraper un bouquin ? tu peux demander de l'aide tu sais ?

Hermione : je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu avais l'air concentré.

Drago ne releva pas sa remarque.

Drago : c'est celui là que tu voulais ?

Hermione aquiesca et il lui descendit le volume et le lui tendit.

Lorsqu'elle lui prit le volume des mains, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et tout deux frissonèrent à ce contact, ce qui les troubla.

Hermione se ressaisit, le remercia et retourna s'asseoir pour travailler.

Depuis plusieurs jours, drago pensait sérieusement à s'excuser auprès la jeune femme pour ce qui'l lui avait fait subir au collège, il comptait le faire à Pre au lard, mais elle avait du partir.

Drago : Granger, je voudrais te dire quelque chose de pas facile ni à dire ni à entendre.

Hermione le regarda d'un air grave.

Hermione : je t'écoute.

Drago : voilà, après l'histoire avec les deux serpentards et le petit gryffondors, j'ai repensé à ce que moi j' avais fait subir aux gens de Poudlard et …

Il marqua une courte pause.

Drago : et j'ai repensé à ce que je t'ai fait subir, les insultes, les moqueries, et je tenais à te dire à quel point j'étais désolé, je sais que cela n'effacera pas ce que tu as du supporter.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione (pensant) : il a vraiment changé !

Hermione : merci de t'être excusé, c'est important et ca représente beaucoup pour moi.

Les larmes perlées aux coins de ses yeux et Drago s'en rendit compte.

Drago ; je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire ressasser de mauvais souvenir.

Hermione : ce n'est rien.

Apres un instant, hermione rassembla ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir. Une fois devant la porte, elle retourna, le regarda et lui dit :

Hermione : tu as vraiment beaucoup changé, en bien.

Puis elle partit.

Les semaines passèrent et les relations entre Drago et Hermione s'amélioraient. Ils n'étaient pas amis, loin de là mais ils se parlaient plus qu'avant.

Aujourd'hui, Hermine se faisait enlever son platre et n'aurait donc plus de béquilles.

sentiments nouveaux

Depuis ppeu, Drago et Hermione se mettaient à la meme table, à la bibliothèque , pour leurs recherches, ils leur arrivaient meme de discuter.

Hermione : ça te fait quoi d'être professeur d'une matière où tous ceux sui le prennent, meurent ou démissionnent ?

Drago : je dis qu'il est temps que ça changer !

Ils rirent tous les deux.

Drago : et toi Hermione, pourquoi avoir choisi de devenir prof ?

Hermione se troubla lorsqu'il prononça son prénom.

Hermione : c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Silence

Hermione : j'ai choisi de devenir enseignante car Poudlard me manquait et que je voulais faire partager mes connaissance et puis aussi parce qu'après la guerre, mes objectifs ont changé .

Le fait qu'elle evoque la guerre refroidit l'ambiance.

Drago : comme ceux de tout le monde…

Hermione : je suppose, oui. Qu'aurais tu aimé faire à la place de professeur ?

Hermione avait posé cette question pour détendre un peu l'atmospère.

Drago ; je ne sais pas trop, pourquoi pas ministre ?

Hermione : toi ? ministre ? tres drole !!

Drago ( se détendant) : qu'y a –t-il de drole la dedans ?

Hermione rigolait toujours .

Hermione : Rien !

Drago, voyant qu'elle se moquait gentiment de lui, attrapa le livre qu'elle était e train de lire et courut à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

Hermione : non ! Drago, rends moi ça !

Drago : Tu m'as appelé Drago !

Hermione : tu m'as bien appelé Hermione !

Drago : un point pour toi ! au fait, si tu veux ton livre, viens le chercher !

Alors, comme deux enfants, Hermione courut apres Drago pour essayer de récupérer son livre.

Mais au milieu de leur course, Hermione trébucha et tomba sur sa cheville juste remise.

Hermione : AIE ! aie !

Drago l'avait vu tomber et s'était précipité vers elle en espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas recasser la cheville par sa faute.

Drago : Hermione, tu as mal ?

En disant cela, il avait posé le livre par terre.

Hermione s'en empara.

Hermione ( tjrs à terre) : je t'ai bien, eu, j'ai le livre !

Drago ( soulagé) : ah oui ! voyez vous ça, tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner peut-etre !

Et il se mit à lui faire des chatouilles, hermione étant tres chatouilleuse, elle se mit à rigoler.

On aurait vraiment dit deux gamins à la maternelle, heureusement que personnes n'était là pour voir ça !

Hermione (rigolant) : Drago ; arrete s'il te plait ! hi hi hi ! stop !

Alors Drago s'arrêta.

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, leurs n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

Drago comble alors le vide et embrassa Hermione, qui, sur le coup de la surprise se laissa faire.

Puis Drago interrompit le baiser.

Drago : euh … exciuse moi Hermione, je n'aurais pas du .

Il se releva et tendit une main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever, elle l'accepta.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi pensait de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Hermione : je vais retourner à mon appartement.

Drago (gene) : laisse moi te raccompagner, je ne voudrais pas que tu te casses la figure dans les escaliers !

Drago avait essayé de faire de l'humour car il était tres géné, ce qu'hermione comprit.

Hermione : ne crois pas que parce que je suis tombée une fois cela va recommencer !

Il la raccompagna donc jusqu'à sa porte, lui souhaita bonne nuit et la laissa.

Hermione était tres déboussolé par ce baiser, non par ce qu'il n'était pas prévu, mais par ce qu'elle avit éprouvé quelque chose : de l'amour ?

Hermione( pensant) : non, c'est pas possible, je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui !!

De son côté, Drago se posait les memes questions et lui aussi avait ressenti quelque chose en embrassant Hermione.

Drago (pensant) : de toute façon, meme si je l'aimais, elle ne m'aimera jamais, pas apres tout ce que j'ai fait. J'espère que ce baiser ne brisera pas toute la relation qu'on avait construite ! je ne suis qu'un idiot, jamais je n'aurais du l'embrasser !

Vérité

Hermione se réveilla fatiguée le lendemain matin, elle n'avait que peu dormi. Elle avait repensé à ce baiser et surtout à sa signification toute la nuit !

Ce qui embetait le plus Hermione, c'est de ressentir des sentiments pour Drago. Bien qu'il ait changé, il avait quand meme combattu aux côtés de Voldemort, il avait la marque !

Hermione ( pensant) : en plus je ne suis meme pas sure que les relations entre collègues soient autorisées !!

Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net et de monter voir le directeur : Albus Dumbledore.

Il était sept heure du matin, les couloirs étaient déserts et elle ne risquait pas de croiser Drago car la tour des serpentards se trouvait à l'opposé de celle des gryffondors.

Elle arriva donc devant la statue, pronoça le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. La porte était grande ouverte.

Dumbledore : je vous attendais Miss Granger !

Hermione : Bonjour monsieur le directeur.

Dumbledore : que puis je faire pour vous ?

Hermione : eh bien voilà, je me posais une question.

Dumbledore : allez y miss, je vous écoute.

Hermione se sentit devenir rouge, le directeur le remarqua mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

Herione : je me demandais si les relations entre collègues étaient autorisées à Poudlard ?

Dumbledore : Oui, elles le sont mais moyennant tout de meme une certaine discrétion devant les élèves.

Hermione : oui, bien entendu.

Dumbledore : est ce tout Miss Granger ?

Hermione : oui professeur, merci de m'avoir reçu !

Dumbledore : miss granger ; avez-vous des nouvelle de Harry ?

Hermione : eh bien oui, je l'ai vu peu avant la rentrée, il ne vous a pas écrit ?

Dumbledore : Si mais il me sembalit un peu ailleurs dans sa letre !

Hermione : c'est surement parce qu'il va être papa !

Dumbledore : vraiment ? c'est une tres bonne nouvelle !

Hermione : professeur, je peux compter sur votre discrétion, je ne suis pas censée vous l'avoir dit !

Dumbledore : mais bien entendu ! miss granger, j'ai un conseil à vous donner, quelques fois, il se peut que les apparences jouent contre vous et qu'elles soient trompeuses !

Sur ce Hermione repartit, il était 7h30 , il fallait qu'elle aille déjeuner.

Elle repensait à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit et ne comprenait pas le sens de ses mots.

Elle arriva dans la grande salle par la petite porte, elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle constata qu'il n'était pas arrivé.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas tout de suite.

La petit déjeuner était le repas le plus calme de la journée, les eleves étant souvent mal réveillés, ils ne parlaient pas trop.

Elle déjeuna rapidement et retrouva sa salle de classe encore vide !

Lorsque Drago arriva dans la grande salle, Hermione était déjà partie.

Drago (pensant) : elle m'évite, elle doit m'en vouloir !

La cloche sonna annonçant le début des cours !

Hermione n'alla pas déjeuner à midi et resta à corriger des parchemins dans sa salle de classe.

TOC TOC TOC

Hermione : oui ?

Drago : je peux entrer ?

Hermione hocha la tête positivement.

Hermione : assieds toi si tu veux.

Drago : je ne veux pas te déranger longtemps, je veux juste m'excuser pour hier soir.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le regarder.

Drago : je t'en supplie dis quelque chose, gifle moi si tu veux, mais réagis s'il te plait !

Hermione : tu ne t'es jamais autant excusé que depuis que tu es revenu !

Elle sourit et Drago se détendit un peu mais vraiment qu'un tout petit peu .

Hermione : je n'ai pas l'intention de te gifler sinon je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

Drago : tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Hermione ; je ne sais pas encore.

Elle avait répondu sincérement, elle ne savait toujours pas comment interpreter ce baiser.

Hermione fit le tour du bureau pour venir s'asseoir en face de lui .

Hermione : je sais que tu as beaucoup changé, mais je n'oublie pas qui tu es ni ce que tu as fait.

Drago : je comprends, certaines choses sont impardonnables.

Je vais y aller.

Tout en disant cela, Drago, bléssé, avait baissé la tête.

Puis il s'était levé et se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte.

Hermione : Drago, je ne t'en veux pas.

Puis il partit en refermant la porte.

Drago se sentait un peu mieux, elle ne lui en voulait pas mais d'u autre côté elle ne lui avait pas non plus dit que ça lui avait plu.

La journée se termina, ils se virent au diner, mais n'étant pas assis côte à côte, ne parlèrent pas.

Drago se trouvait dans ses appartements depuis environ une bonne heure lorsque quelqu'un frappa.

Toc toc toc

Drago alla ouvrir la porte et découvrit Hermione.

Hermione : je ne te dérange pas j'espère, je peux entrer, je voudrais te parler ?

Drago : bien sûr !

Drago était un peu étonné, il pensait qu'hermione aurait besoin de temps avant de pouvoir lui reparler.

Ils s'intallèrent tous les deux dans le salon, l'un en face de l'autre.

Hermione : je voulais te parler de choses et d'autres j'ai beaucoup de questions, alors je vais commencer par les plus simples, si tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprendrai, c'est un peu personnel !

Drago : vas y j'essaierai de répondre au mieux.

Hermione : pourquoi avoir été si odieux avec moi à Poudlars lorsque nous étions petits ?

Drago : par fièreté, pour impressioner les copains, mon père surtout.

Hermione : as-tu choisi d'être au service de Voldemort ?

Drago : c'était quelque chose que mon père avait programmé depuis très longtemps, j'étais destiné à servie le Maitre.

Ce nom fit frissoner Drago.

Hermione : pourquoi ne pas avoir refusé ?

Drago : je n'avais pas le choix !! j'étais sous la coupe de mon père, dieu sait ce qu'il est capable de faire lorsqu'on lui désobéit !

Hermione fit une pause, elle assimilait les données.

Hermione : Pourquoi m'avoir embrassée ?

Drago : parce que tu es belle et que j'en avais envie.

Drago avait chaud, alors il remonta les manches de son pull.

Hermione ne remarqua pas tout se suite le bras gauche du jeune homme ! mais lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sursauta !

Drago : tu as d'autres questions ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle était obnubilait par son bras !

Drago : Hermione, tout va bien ?

Elle se leva d'un bond et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Hermione : Drago ! Oh mon dieu, ton bras ??

Drago : Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il a mon bras ?

Hermione : mais il n'a rien justement, pas de marque !

Hermione avait posé ses doigts sur le bras de drago pour être sure que la marque n'avait jamais été là ;

Ce geste fit frissoner le garçon.

Drago : la marque ? je ne l'ai jamais eu !

Hermione : comment ça ? tu t'es battu aux cotes de Voldemort pourtant ?

Drago : non, enfin oui.tout a commencé le soir où mon père m'a dit que j'allais recevoir la marque et qu'il était fière de moi, je me suis senti bien, il était enfin fière de moi ! et puis dans la nuit j'ai entendu des hurlements, je suis descendu voir et par la serrure j'ai vu, ils ont tué un homme qui avait la marque car il n'avait aps fait ce qu'ils voulaient.

Je me suis alors rendu compte de ce qu'avoir la marque voulait dire. Alors j'ai fui et j'ai été voir Dumbledore qui m'a aidé, j'ai dit tout de que j'avais appris et Dumbledore m'a pis sous son aile et je l'ai aidé comme j'ai pu, personne ne l'a jamais su, je ne voulais pas .

Tu as vraiment cru que j'avais eu la marque ?

Hermione : oui, et c'est pour ça que j'ai été distante et froide au départ et que je me méfiais de toi.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, il n'était pas et n'avait jamais été de son plein gré du côté des méchants, plus rien ne l'empechait de l'aimer !

Drago voyant Hermione pensive lui dit :

Drago : ça va ? ça fait beaucoup d'information d'un coup tout ça !

Hermione se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Drago se leva à son tour et la suivit.

Drago : tu t'en vas, j'ai fait quelque chose ou dit quelque chose ?

Hermione pour toute réponse continua à avancer vers la porte.

Drago voulait l'empecher de partir avant d'avoir eu d'explication.

Il lui attrpa le bras.

Drago : je t'en prie , dis moi ce que j'ai de mal.

Hermione frissonna sous les doigts du jeune homme.

Elle se retoune, lui fit face, le regarda et l'embrassa passionément.

A la fin du baiser elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« je ne partais pas, j'allais tirer le verrou »

Hermione captura de nouveau les levres de Drago dans un long et profond baiser sensuel.

Drago,d'abord surpris, embrassa derechef Hermione.

Les mains des deux jeunes commencèrent à se faire plus entrepenantes.

Alors que la main de Hermione remontait le long du torse parfait de Drago, celui-ci l'arreta.

Drafo ( a bout de souffle à force de l'embrasser) : tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Hermione : oui

Drago la porta alors jusque dans la chambre, jusqu'au lit où ils firent l'amour toute la nuit !

8) fausse déception

Hermione se reveilla le lendemain matin, heureusemnt que c'était le week end car le reveil indiquait dix heures passées.

Elle avait peu mais bien dormi .

Hermione chercha Drago mais ne le trouva pas, il n'atait déjà plus dans l'appartement.

Elle retourna donc se coucher enfin se reposer.

Drago avait passé la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie, il avait eu beaucoup d'aventures , mais jamais avec autant d'amour. Il l'aimait vraiment.

Lorsque Drago revint, il essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas reveiller la belle.

Hermione entendit Drago rentrait et s'assit sur le lit.

Il entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

Elle s'avança et l'embrassa.

Il stoppa le baiser, il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Drago : je regrette…

Hermione crut que son cœur allait exploser, il regrettait ce qui s'tait passé entre eux, elle n'avait été qu'une conquête de plus pour lui !

Elle sentit les larmes monter.

Drago le vit et comprit tout de suite le mal entendu.

Drago : Hermione, regarde moi, je ne regrette pas le moins du monde ce qui s'est passé hier soir, au contraire…

Hemrione releva la tête, et comme pour lui prouver ses dires, il l'embrassa en y mettant tout l'amour dont il était capable.

Drago :… ce que je regrette c'est de ne pas être revenu à poudlard plus tôt, je… je t'aime.

Hermione fut émue par cette déclaration et l'embrassa tendrement avant le lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « moi aussi Drago, je t'aime »

Ils restèrenst toute la journée au lit à se prouver leur amour.

Du haut de sa tour, le professeur Dumbledore souriait comme s'il savait depuis le début ce qui allait arriver.

annonce à des amis

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ce fameux soir et Drago et Hermione filaient le parfait amour.

Hermione avait mis au courant Ginny, sa meilleure amir, mais ni Harry ni Ron neconnaissaient la nouvelle.

Hermione : je ne sais pas comment vont réagir les garçons, surtout Ron.

Drago était arrivé derrière Hermione, et avait placé ses mains sur sa taille et l'enlaçait.

Drago : pourquoi ?

Hermione : par ce que nous nous sommes aimés, nous avons été ensemble pendant un an et puis nous nous sommes séparés.

Drago : oui, je comprends mieux, tu m'as dit que Ginny avait bien pris la nouvelle et Harry Potter ?

Hermione : c'est mon choix il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse. Viens,on va être en retard.

Ils transplanèrent jusque chez Ginny et Harry.

Les garçons n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Ginny enlaça Hermione et serra la main de Drago, ce n'était qu'un début, mais bon vu la gentillesse de Ginny, plutôt prometteur.

Drago : Hermione m'a dit pour le bébé, félicitations !

Ginny ( surprise) : merci !

Les garçons arrivèrent à ce moment là .

Harry : salut Hermione ! salut ??

Ron : que fait-il ici celui là ?

Hermione : c'est pour vous présenter que je suis venue.

Ron /Harry : on le connaît déjà !

Hermione : Vous connaissez l'ancien Drago, mais pas le nouveau !

Harry : alors c'est lui ton nouveau copain ?

Hermione : oui

Harry alla prendre Hermione dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille

« j'ai confiance en toi, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ! »

Hermione : merci

Harry alla serrer la amin de Drago.

Harry : si tu la fais souffrir tu auras affaire à moi.

Drago : t'inquiète pas Potter !

Ron : quoi ? tu fais confiance à ce traitre ?

Harry : ron ! fais confiance à hermione !

Ron : c'est au dessus de mes forces !

Et il transplanna.

Hermione fut blessée.

Ginny : ça lui passera !

épilogue

Quelques mois plus tard, Hermione Granger devenait madame Malfoy et harry devenait papa d'un petit garçon prénommé Sirius.

Ron avait fini par accepter Drago.

La petite Malfoy naquit un an apres le mariage de ses parents et un petit frere suivit deux ans plus tard.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu une happy end comme toujours !!


End file.
